Promised Land
by morphineex
Summary: Elle est là, la terre promise. Daryl est secouru par les forces australiennes, et se retrouve à Melbourne, aidé dans son adaptation par une jeune femme qui a le don de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Inspiré de 28 semaines plus tard, OC/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Alors, je tiens à signaler que c'est ma première fic! Alors si il y a des erreurs, des mauvaises tournures de phrase, ou si j'ai un style déplaisant, je m'en excuse d'avance, et n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!

Bonne lecture!

_Note: L'histoire de TWD ne m'appartient en aucun cas, seule April et le contexte sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination!_

* * *

Elle s'était encore réveillée en sursaut, recherchant avidement des yeux se veilleuse aux couleurs changeantes sur sa table de nuit. De son cauchemar récurrent, elle n'en avait gardé qu'un souvenir, comme chaque nuit. Un cri déchirant, la prenant aux tripes chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur, elle arriva à les faire ralentir, lentement mais sûrement. Une capacité plutôt inutile dans le monde d'avant, civilisé, alimenté en électricité. Il s'était pourtant bien vite révélé essentiel quand une crise de panique se profilait à l'horizon, accompagnée le plus souvent de rodeurs.

Secouant la tête, elle se fit la leçon à elle même. C'était fini tout ça, elle était en sécurité, à l'autre bout du monde. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où elle avait aperçu un amas de lumière au loin, marchant sur la côte Est des Etats Unis. Elle avait couru, couru, priant pour que sa vision ne soit pas un énième mirage, créé par son organisme luttant contre la faim et la soif depuis bien trop longtemps. Et elle avait bien fini par y croire, à une hallucination. Derrière de plusieurs rangées de barricades, des centaines de personnes en uniforme départageaient les survivants, les triaient, les examinaient avant de les placer dans paquebot immense. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré de joie, s'être dit que c'était enfin terminé. Qu'elle quittait l'enfer, pour de bon.

Et ça avait été le cas. La terre promise, l'Australie, le paradis sur terre après une apocalypse d'une telle ampleur. S'adapter à ce retour de la tranquillité avait été une épreuve longue et fastueuse. Ne plus sursauter au moindre bruit, reprendre l'habitude de sortir la nuit, ne plus s'enfuir en voyant approcher un groupe d'hommes au loin.

Soupirant à l'entente de son réveil, elle se demanda si elle finirait un jour par ne pas se réveiller quelques minutes avant. Fixant les chiffres luminescents, elle soupira. Dans une heure, une nouvelle cargaison de survivants arriverait. Elle avait reçu sa convocation une semaine auparavant. « Mlle Spencer, votre présence est requise afin d'effectuer votre mission d'accompagnement personnel le 27 novembre, à 8 am. Le survivant vous ayant été attribué est le n°3957250, section R, chambre 38 » Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Ils étaient donc 3 millions. Ce chiffre l'avait fait frissonner, plus de deux ans après le début des évacuations, ils n'étaient que 3 millions.

Après s'être rapidement préparé, et avoir prié le bon Dieu pour cette douche chaude, elle passa ses yeux devant le scanner. « Sujet sain, autorisation de sortie accordée. » Elle s'était habituée à cette rengaine. Chaque citoyen était désormais contrôlé avant que la porte de son domicile ne soit automatiquement dévérouillée. Une simple mesure de sécurité, qu'elle acceptait docilement. Tant qu'un vaccin ne serait pas découvert, elle ne voyait aucun mal à laisser les infectés enfermés chez eux. Au moins, ça évitait une énième contamination. Soupirant, elle mit ses écouteurs, souriant aux premières notes de musique électronique s'en échappant. Pendant ces années d'horreur, elle en avait oublié le plaisir jouissif qu'elle ressentait à écouter de la musique. Elle avait pris le tram pour se rendre dans le centre de Melbourne, devenue la capitale du pays après la décontamination. L'Australie avait été un des pays les moins touchés par le virus, la douane ayant des règles bien plus strictes que dans n'importe quel autre pays. S'arrêtant brusquement devant le grand bâtiment blanc, elle songea soudainement à ce qui l'attendait. C'était sa première mission d'accompagnement personnel, et elle allait certainement se retrouver face à une personne traumatisée, craintive. Inspirant un grand coup, elle montra sa convocation à l'entrée, avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers la section R. Les portes défilant devant elle, le silence régnait. Elle entendait à peine ses propres Doc noires claquer contre le sol. L'atmosphère angoissante qui planait ici ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Seules les voix des fonctionnaires, gardes et infirmiers brisaient ce calme la prenant aux tripes.

S'arrêtant devant la porte 38, elle souffla un bon coup avant de légèrement se recoiffer, puis de frapper à la porte. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand un homme plus vieux qu'elle lui ouvrit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attendue à devoir faciliter l'intégration d'une femme, et elle se retrouvait maintenant bien démunie face à la paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrique la sondant. « Si c'est pour d'la bouffe j'pas faim. » Elle fronça les sourcils à cette accent. Détaillant légèrement l'homme, elle en déduisit bien vite à sa boucle de ceinture, sa chemise aux manches coupées et son jean troué qu'elle se trouvait face à un redneck. Allons bon, ça s'annonçait de plus en plus tendu.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis votre accompagnatrice personnelle. » L'homme haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration avant de répliquer du tac au tac, crachant presque ses mots « Et pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une putain d'accompagnatrice ?! » Elle soupira à son ton condescendant, supposant que le sous entendu misogyne de cette réplique ne provenait simplement que de son imagination. « Pour éviter que tu ne finisses par flinguer tous les habitants de cette ville en sortant d'ici en croyant que ce sont des foutus zombies. » Il lui lança un regard sceptique « J'croyais que la visite chez cet abruti de psy était suffisante pour ça. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'abstenant de répliquer. Reculant d'un pas, elle lui tourna le dos, l'invitant à le suivre. « Bon allez, on va pas passer la journée ici. Les murs sont trop blancs ici, c'est anxiogène. » Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui emboiter le pas, sans un regard pour sa chambre. Il n'avait aucun effet personnel, juste ses loques qu'il trainait depuis déjà des mois. Personne à aller chercher.

Sortant du bâtiment, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu habitué à voir autant de soleil. Le trajet s'était fait en silence, et il ne comptait pas le briser, contrairement à sa prétendue accompagnatrice. « Bon, c'est pas que j'aime parler hein. Mais on va passer un bon moment ensemble, alors il vaudrait mieux que je connaisse ton prénom. » « Daryl. » Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, c'était devenu un automatisme depuis qu'on l'avait secouru. Son prénom et son numéro étaient désormais gravés dans sa mémoire. La jeune femme soupira « Et moi c'est April. » Ol ne lui avait pas posé la question, mais elle avait jugé utile de l'en informer. Il s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé, mais il ne tiqua pas. Observant ce qui l'entourait, il ne reconnaissait absolument pas la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait. A vrai dire, il ne reconnaissait rien depuis qu'il avait aperçu ce hâvre de paix fortifié, sur la côte est des Etats Unis. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé sur ce bâteau, ayant perdu la notion du temps durant ces mois d'errance. Il savait au moins qu'il avait passé une semaine sous surveillance médicale avant d'être relaché avec cette gamine dans la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait chaud, il mourrait de chaud. Ce n'était pas une chaleur à laquelle il était habitué aux Etats Unis, sauf peut être en Floride, ou en Californie dans les jours les plus chauds. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, il n'était jamais allé là bas. Mille et une questions tournaient dans son esprit, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui expliquerait d'elle même, lui évitant tout effort inutile.

Quand le tram s'arrêta devant eux, il ne pu se retenir de froncer le nez. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils encore se permettre de prendre les transports en commun après l'épidémie ? Remarquant son regard, April lui intima de le suivre d'un regard qu'elle voulait rassurant. « C'est bon, c'est safe. » La majorité des personnes présentes lui lançaient des regards compatissants, marquant beaucoup trop leurs oeillades à son goût. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant des palmiers défiler devant lui, et des perroquets voler dans le ciel. Where the fuck on Earth was he ?!

Une vague de soulagement le submergea quand ils descendirent du tramway en bois, au pied d'un immeuble de verre. April fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur un papier, une carte magnétique en main. « Mmm étage 11 porte 3. J'espère que t'as pas le vertige Daryl. » Il lui lança un regard noir à l'entente de son prénom. Il la connaissait depuis quelques heures, et elle se permettait déjà de le tutoyer et d'employer son prénom à sa guise. Pas qu'il était attaché à la bienséance ou quoi que ce soit, mais la proximité avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, surtout avec la gente féminine.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. C'était un T2 spacieux, comportant un salon/cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. « C'est l'paradis sur terre hein ? J'ai à peu près eu la même réaction quand j'suis arrivée ici. » Il l'ignora royalement, avant d'examiner l'appartement sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'en revenait pas, même avant l'épidémie, il n'avait jamais habité dans un endroit pareil. Merle et lui partageaient un studio, ou un T2 minable les quelques mois où l'autre Dixon prenait la peine de payer les factures. Il était habitué à vivre dans la crasse, et son nouveau « chez lui » était d'une blancheur immaculée. La baie vitrée sur salon donnait une vue impressionnante sur la ville. Il remarqua bien vite les rangées de palissade entourant les limites de celle ci, et puis la mer en face de lui. « Où est-ce qu'on est ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Eeeet le chapitre 3!

Bon, pour l'instant pas trop trop d'action, ça risque de prendre un petit peu de temps, histoire que j'installe bien le contexte et les personnages, mais ça viendra!

CathouxXx: j'y crois pas tu me review et follow, je crois que je viens de faire deux infarctus à la suite!  
J'ai fini hier Between live and survive cette fic est juste géniale, et et et et voilà c'est honneur que t'aimes la mienne, merciiiiiiiiiiii!

Sur ce, je m'en retourne faire la danse de la joie devant mon PC et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

April sursauta à cette phrase. Question ressemblant étrangement à une accusation, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon, observant le survivant découvrir son appartement. Se râclant la gorge, cherchant ses mots, elle commença. « On est en Australie, à Melbourne. Je sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais même avant l'épidémie, le pays avait les règles d'immigration et de douanes les plus strictes au monde. Alors bien sûr, il y a eu des rôdeurs ici aussi, mais contrairement aux autres pays, le gouvernement avait envisagé une situation d'une telle ampleur. Ils ont directement instauré des quarantaines, et une interdiction d'arrivée ou de départ sur leur territoire dès les premiers cas. La garde nationale s'est chargée du nettoyage. D'après les locaux, ils ont mis du temps avant de pouvoir sécuriser la ville entière, mais ils y sont arrivés. Sydney est toujours en cours de nettoyage, ainsi que Perth. Mais ça avance. Après avoir décontaminé la ville entière, le gouvernement a décidé de lancer une opération de secours mondiale. Ils ont commencé par le continent américain, et n'ont toujours pas terminé, comme tu peux l'avoir remarqué. C'est pour ça qu'ils nettoient les autres villes, pour libérer des places pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ensuite, ce sera au tour de l'Europe, puis de l'Afrique, et enfin de l'Asie, plus proche d'ici. » Il s'était appuyé sur la baie vitrée, fixant l'horizon, sceptique. « Et comment vous avez évité une nouvelle épidémie ? » « Tu vois les boitiers électroniques devant les portes ? C'est un scanneur oculaire, entre autres. Si jamais tu veux sortir, tu dois prouver que tu n'est pas infecté, pour ne pas que la contamination se propage. Il y a des caméras disposées un peu partout dans la ville et les appartements, qui ne se déclenchent qu'en cas de suspicion de contamination. Si jamais tu es infecté, des militaires t'emmènent dans le centre de contrôle. Et puis ils avisent. » Daryl haussa un sourcil à la dernière phrase. Ils avisaient ? Ils tiraient une balle dans le crâne de tous les infectés ouais !

Un énième silence s'était installé depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de parler. Soupirant, elle se leva avant d'aller chercher un petit paquet sur la table du salon, et de le tendre à Daryl. « Tiens, tu as des vêtements propres la dedans. J'pense que t'en as besoin. » Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire malicieux, mais la seule réaction qu'elle reçut de l'homme fut un regard assassin. Ok ok, elle avait compris, l'humour n'était apparemment pas son truc. Quand elle le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain , elle alla fouiller les placards de la cuisine. Il était plus de midi, et elle crevait la dalle. Elle trouva de quoi faire des macaronis au fromage, rien de bien exceptionnel en soi, mais l'agence d'intégration ne leur fournissait que le stricte minimum à leur arrivée. Ayant entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, ainsi que celle de la chambre, elle alla toquer à cette dernière avant d'entrer sans attendre une réponse positive. Elle entraperçut à peine Daryl enfiler un tee shirt en quatrième vitesse, mais pu surtout l'entendre. « ET TU PEUX PAS ATTENDRE QU'ON TE DISE D'ENTRER BORDEL ? PUTAIN DE GONZESSE, QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR ME RETROUVER AVEC UNE EMPOTEE PAREILLE ?! » April ouvrit grand les yeux, restant quelques secondes sans voix avant de répondre, doucement mais sûrement. « C'est pas en haussant la voix que tu vas me faire peur chéri. Et puis des mecs torse nus, j'en ai déjà vu. Alors à moins que tu sois difforme, ou complètement prude, j'vois pas le problème. Sur ce, une assiette t'attend dans la cuisine. » Se retournant, elle tressaillit à l'entente de la réponse de son interlocuteur. « Va te faire foutre. »

Elle avait mis le doigt pile où il fallait, une difformité. C'était ainsi que Daryl considérait ses cicatrices, que peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de voir. Des filles bourrés ou passablement droguées qui finissaient dans son lit, ou le Gouverneur. Réprimant une grimace de dégout en repensant à ce dernier, il essaya de fermer cette partie de sa mémoire. Tout lui revint pourtant en flashs. Un orage éclatant alors qu'ils marchaient en groupe dans la fôret, une horde de rôdeurs les séparant. Le cri de Carol, déchirant la nuit. Il aurait pu le reconnaître en tous. Il avait essayé de les retrouver, sans succès, éliminant tour à tour les rodeurs tentant de le mordre par tous les moyens. Après des jours à errer, il avait trouvé son radeau de la méduse amélioré. Et il se retrouvait en vie, dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espéré, alors que les autres étaient toujours là bas. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, assis sur le lit, il laissa couler quelques larmes, les premières depuis de nombreuses années. Se ressaisissant, et sifflant entre ses dents « Chiale pas comme une gonzesse putain ! », il se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'adressa même pas un mot d'excuse à la jeune femme, avant de se jeter vers son assiette. Cette dernière l'avait entendu renifler, à travers la porte entrouverte, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, vexée. Elle en avait pourtant eu l'envie, qui redoublait à la vue des yeux rougis de l'homme. Mais elle ne pipa mot, réfrénant sa pulsion subite, et pourtant étrange. Elle avait l'impression de se prendre d'affection pour l'homme détestable qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Se giflant mentalement, en commençant à manger, elle énuméra tous les contre qu'elle pouvait trouver à cette attirance. Il a au moins quinze ans de plus que toi, il est certainement traumatisé, macho et aggressif, asocial, redneck en plus de ça. Laisse tomber April, tu vas encore te faire du mal sinon. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses mouvements du regard. Il avalait son plat à toute vitesse, comme n'importe quel nouvel arrivant qu'elle voyait débarquer aussi. La peur du manque de nourriture était encore forcément pesant, et elle eut soudainement une idée, qui pourrait l'aider à oublier cette dernière. Elle hésitait à vrai dire à parler, sachant qu'elle s'exposait à nouveau à une réflexion acerbe, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Personne ne lui avait jamais marché sur les pieds, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'un abruti allait commencer. « Bon. On va faire des courses. » Ce n'était pas une question, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Daryl au plus haut point. Mais pour qui elle se prenait, à lui donner des ordres ?! Soufflant pour montrer son exaspération, il la suivit, se soumettant aux nombreux examens des scanneurs avant de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment.


	4. Chapter 4

Eeeet le chapitre 4!

(va d'ailleurs falloir que je me calme sur le rythme de publication si j'veux en avoir quelques uns d'avance..)

Reviews:

**Soso77G:** Oh merci beaucoup! J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques jours, et puis hier soir ça a pris forme dans ma tête. On a déjà vu et revu des thèmes survivalistes, alors parler de la reconstruction du monde après une catastrophe d'une telle ampleur, ça m'intéressait. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de revoir de petits zombies dans le coin, mais j'en dis pas plus!  
On ne sait pas encore grand chose pour les autres, je mets tout en place lentement. Comme tu l'as dit (et merci d'ailleurs!) Daryl est mal dans sa peau, et ultra réservé, donc on aura l'histoire entière plus tard!  
Et merci encore!

**CathouxXx:** Et tu vois, un petit aperçu de ce qui est arrivé au groupe! Mais tu en sauras plus plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Comme tu dis, on naaaage dans l'inconnu (moi aussi d'ailleurs, je me tate encore..) Pour ce qui est du franglais, j'essaierai de m'en empêcher dorénavant! J'ai parfois du mal à trouver mes mots, ou des équivalences françaises pour les expressions qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais je ferai plus attention! Et pour les fautes et les oublis, je crois que je vais me mettre à me relire, ça ne va pas du tout! Pour ce qui est des betalecteurs, va falloir que je regarde comment ça marche de plus près, mais promis j'y songerai! Après pour les mots qui manquent au début des phrases (pour la question par exemple), j'aime bien faire ce genre de truc (bouuuuuuh elle détruit la langue française, si ma prof de litté me lisait!), ça déconstruit un peu la narration j'trouve ça cool. Mais je comprends tout à fait qu'on bute dessus, moi même j'ai du mal quand je lis du Perec ou Apollinaire (je me compare pas à eux hein, j'oserai pas! c'est juste dans le même but que je fais ça, enfin je crois, une petite touche personnelle au niveau de l'esthétique). Pour ce qui est de l'attirance, j'me suis justement fait violence pour le mentionner aussi tôt justement! J'me suis dit, bon, on va l'évoquer, ça sera fait, le romance sera pas là pour rien et puis voilà. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, c'est un peu prématuré. Mais au moins c'est dit, et puis quand quelqu'un est attirant, même si c'est le pire des abrutis, ça n'y fait rien (crois moi là dessus ahahah). Ca prouve aussi l'impulsivité d'April que j'essaie de développer, mais tout ça on le verra plus tard. Héhé, en tout cas merci pour ta review!

* * *

Restant figé à l'entrée du supermarché, il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il n'avait pas vu de rayons pleins depuis quoi, des mois ? Des années ? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Tandis qu'April prenait un caddie et le suivait, il avançait lentement, examinant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il tiqua aux étiquettes mentionnant des prix, dérisoires par rapport à ceux que le monde connaissait avant... Avant tout ça. Il leva les yeux piteusement vers la jeune femme, s'énervant rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lui poser une question. « Comment je fais, pour payer ? ». April se frappa machinalement la tête. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'elle faisait là, elle pouvait remercier sa mémoire de bulot. « C'est moi qui prend ça en charge, c'est euh.. Convenu comme ça je dirai. Ca s'appelle une mission d'accompagnement personnel. Chaque citoyen doit passer par là une fois qu'il est bien adapté, la mienne a mis plus longtemps à arriver. J'avais une accompagnatrice aussi, quand j'suis arrivée. Elle s'est occupée de tout, de m'apprendre ce qu'on devait faire. Elle m'a fourni de la nourriture et des habits, le temps que je m'intègre. En bref, c'est moi qui paye, sers toi. » Daryl fronça les sourcils. Si en plus de répondre à ses questions, elle devait lui rendre service, il allait avoir une sacré dette à rembourser. Et il n'aimait pas franchement ça. Comme un Dixon qui se respecte, il ne devait jamais rien à personne, et préférait se débrouiller seul. Mais il devait avouer qu'il en était incapable pour le moment.

Marchant à travers les rayons, April ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme choisissait avec soins les produits premiers prix, ne prenant que le stricte nécessaire. Des pâtes, de la viande surgelée, des plats préparés. Soupirant, elle le suivait en poussant le chariot, appuyée dessus. Elle avait toujours détesté faire les courses, pouvant passer des heures à hésiter entre chaque produit. C'était encore pire maintenant qu'elle avait plus de choix qu'elle n'en avait eu pendant des années. « Et ça vient d'où tout ça ? Y'a des usines ailleurs ? » La voix éraillée de l'homme la tira de sa rêverie. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle répondit d'un ton nonchalant. « Hmm non, le libre échange, la délocalisation, tous ces trucs n'existent plus. Ca vient d'ici tout ça, c'est pour ça qu'on a beaucoup moins de choix niveau produits frais. Mais on se débrouille, il y a des fermes fortifiées un peu partout dans le pays, et des convois sont organisés chaque mois. Et puis tout le monde met la main à la pâte. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas participer aux missions de nettoyage, ou rentrer dans la fonction publique comme les médecins ou les profs partent dans les usines ou dans les fermes. » Ca sonnait comme une utopie, et ça en était à vrai dire proche. Les gens ne se plaignaient plus des tâches leur étant imposés, après leur calvaire ils l'acceptaient pour la plupart de bon cœur. Un des avantages à avoir connu le pire. Daryl hocha la tête, semblant se contenter de cette réponse évasive.

April manqua de lui rentrer dedans quand il pila au rayon alcool. Elle eut un léger sourire en coin en le voyant déposer un pack de bière et une bouteille de whisky dans le caddie. Ils avaient au moins un point en commun, c'était déjà ça.

Le retour à l'appartement fut une libération pour April. Elle avait marché toute la journée, et n'était plus habituée à suivre un rythme aussi effréné que celui de Daryl quand elle n'était pas en mission, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Lâchant les sacs de courses par terre, elle s'affala sur un fauteuil en soupirant de contentement. Le regard dubitatif que lui lança Daryl la fit tiquer. « T'as l'intention de rester là combien de temps ? » Dieu que cet homme pouvait être agaçant dans sa formulation. « Les instructions sont claires, je dois rester un minimum d'une nuit, et tenir un rapport pendant une semaine. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien » S'empressa t'elle d'ajouter au regard noir que lui lança Daryl. « J'ai pas besoin d'une putain de baby-sitter. » Ce fut la prase de trop pour April. Qu'il soit un rustre, d'accord, elle pouvait le supporter. Mais une semaine à se faire verbalement lyncher parce qu'elle suivait les règles, ça non. « Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de surveiller un putain de redneck aussi con qu'un manche à balai ? » La lueur de fureur qui se dégagea des yeux du survivant aurait pu la faire frissonner si elle ne s'en était pas empêchée. Il répliqua sur un ton très calme. Trop calme d'ailleurs. « Mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de sale gamine pourrie gâtée ? T'as fait quoi toi, à part te la couler douce ici ? T'as pas survécu, tu sais pas ce que c'est putain ! » Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Sale gamine pourrie gâtée ? Mais cet enfoiré était encore pire que ce qu'elle imaginait, il était d'une bêtise sans nom, en restant polie. Elle serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair avant de se lever et de se placer face à lui. Elle mesurait bien vingt centimètres de moins que lui avec son petit mètre soixante, mais il ne l'effrayait pas. L'avantage d'être petit, c'est qu'on apprend vite à l'ouvrir à la moindre occasion pour se faire remarquer. Et des mecs qui avaient essayé de lui marcher sur les pieds, elle en avait connus. La majorité, pour ne pas dire la totalité, avaient vite compris leur erreur. Elle reprit sur un ton aussi calme et glacial que celui que Daryl avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt, les yeux plongés dans les siens. « Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur connard. On l'a tous vécu cette épidémie. On a tous vu l'horreur, qu'elle ait été humaine ou non. Alors maintenant, va te faire foutre, et n'utilise plus jamais ce putain de ton condescendant avec moi ou je te jure que tu auras à le regretter. »

Sa tirade avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait, dans sa fierté masculine, supposé que la jeune femme avait toujours vécu ici, qu'elle avait échappé à tout ça. Qu'elle avait été tranquille. Mais au final, il ne savait rien d'elle, et inversement. Il avait toujours été dur, socialement handicapé, intimidant au premier abord. Au deuxième aussi remarque. Mais il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une résistance quelconque, justifiée ou non. La jeune femme passa à côté de lui, non sans buter dans son épaule, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne réaction de femme ça. Sifflant entre ses dents, il attrapa la bouteille de whisky avant de s'en servir un verre, après avoir fouillé tous les placards pour en trouver un. Si la petite blonde continuait à lui prendre la tête, au moins il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eeeet le chapitre 5! Enjoy :)_

**Reviews: **

**CathouxXx:** Oui bon, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pas pu résister! J'en ai assez d'avance pour en publier un supplémentaire. Et l'orgueil de Daryl n'a pas fini d'apparaître dans cette fic, tu peux me croire! Et merci de ta review (j'en reviens toujours pas héhé)!

**Soso77G:** En effet, on en saura plus sur son passé dans quelques chapitres, mais je préviens, il va falloir de la patience! Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, j'ai deux avis différents. J'pense que j'vais organiser un référendum, histoire d'avoir la fréquence idéale! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

* * *

Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, April s'était laissée glisser contre la porte, en position foetale. Elle détestait cet homme, et avoir eu à aborder son passé. Elle l'avait enfermé à double tours dans son esprit, l'avait refoulé, s'était persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était bien de ça : si jamais elle venait à s'en rappeler, la peur la submergerait. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Se balançant quelques instants, elle fit le point. Elle allait devoir supporter cet abruti pendant une semaine, et elle allait devoir y mettre du sien si elle ne voulait finir par l'étriper dans les prochaines heures. Se levant, elle ouvrit le robinet avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Relevant les yeux vers le miroir, elle se fixa longuement. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête depuis sa dernière mission, les bleus sur son corps s'étant résorbés assez rapidement. Soulevant son tee shirt, elle grimaça en détaillant la longue cicatrice ornant verticalement son ventre. Une énième blessure de guerre, qu'elle devait à un taré de survivant qu'elle avait trouvé pendant une patrouille dans les sous quartiers de Sydney. Son poste de patrouilleur, elle le devait à son calme légendaire face aux rodeurs. Elle avait appris avec le temps à maîtriser ses émotions face à ses monstres à apparence humaine. Elle ressentait pourtant toujours une panique immense quand elle se retrouvait face à un survivant dans les ruines d'une ville quelconque. Elle savait de quoi ces derniers étaient capables, elle avait pu être témoin d'atrocités innommables pendant ses mois d'errance, ainsi que pendant ses excursions. Quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir, l'humanité tombait définitivement au plus bas.

Se reprenant, elle s'essuya le visage avec son tee shirt avant de sortir de la pièce. Daryl était assis contre la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague, un verre presque vide de whisky à la main. Ne prenant pas la peine d'en attraper un, elle se dirigea vers la bouteille avant d'en avaler une rasade. Le feu de l'alcool lui brûla la gorge quelques secondes, avant de finir sa course dans son estomac. Cherchant des yeux un endroit où s'asseoir, elle se positionna face à Daryl, également appuyée contre la baie vitrée, les yeux rivés sur les lumière vacillantes du port.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil quand il vit la jeune femme empoigner la bouteille, et se servir allègrement. Il retint une remarque bien pensée, estimant qu'il avait assez mis les pieds dans le plat pour la journée. Sondant son esprit à la recherche d'une question, n'importe laquelle, il posa celle qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit. « Tu viens d'où ? » April ne leva pas les yeux et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, laps de temps assez long pour qu'il puisse réellement l'observer pour la première fois. Elle avait l'air jeune, pas plus de vingt cinq ans en tout cas. Des yeux d'un bleu ressemblant au sien, quoique plus doux. Un nez aquilin et une bouche fine complétaient le tableau, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds. Elle était petite et menue, ce qui l'amena à s'interroger sur comment elle avait pu survivre dans un monde pareil avec une carrure si dérisoire face à la force des rôdeurs. « De Manchester, en Angleterre. J'suis restée un moment dans les environ, j'ai même été dans un groupe. Et puis j'ai fini par descendre vers Plymouth. J'me suis dit que la côté serait plus sûre, et que si opération de sauvetage il devait y avoir, elle partirait de là. Et comme quoi, suivre son instinct a du bon parfois. » Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui en se taisant, le dévisageant à son tour. Son visage, bien que marqué, avait un certain côté androgyne pour un homme aussi macho. Elle se retint de pouffer, songeant qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de l'accalmie dans le tempérament de son interlocuteur. Elle avait le chic pour se faire rire pour un rien, qualité utile dans les temps les plus sombres. « Et toi ? »

Lui reprenant la bouteille des mains, il remplit à nouveau son verre avant d'en sirôter une gorgée, pesant ses mots. « J'avais un groupe. On est partis d'Atlanta, en Georgie. On était persuadés qu'Alexandria, en Virginie serait une ville sûre, mais ça a vite fini en carnage. On a suivi la côte, toujours vers le Nord. C'est là.. Que je les ai perdus. » Sa voix ne s'était pas brisée à ces derniers mots, mais April avait pu voir l'homme tiquer. Elle grimaça légèrement, avant de marmonner un « Désolée. » « Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé. » Il avait repris sans réagir à la réponse bateau de la jeune femme. « J'étais sensé entourer le groupe, avec deux autres personnes. On marchait dans la forêt quand un orage à éclater. J'y voyais rien, j'entendais plus grand chose avec le bruit des gouttes et du tonnerre. Et la horde a débarqué de nulle part, ça a créé la panique. Le groupe s'est dispersé, j'ai essayé de les retrouver mais... Je sais pas, c'est comme si ils avaient disparus. J'ai continué à marcher, à essayer les chercher, mais à la place j'ai fini à Atlantic City, dans le New Jersey. Et j'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'suis monté dans ce putain de paquebot et j'ai pas pensé à eux. » Il se tut, vidant d'un trait son verre, le regard perdu dans le vide. April soupira, avant de prendre la parole, doucement. « On a tous laissé des gens derrière nous. Si t'avais cherché plus longtemps, si t'avais rebroussé chemin, t'aurai certainement fini bouffé. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne laisse pas les remords te bouffer. C'est la dernière chose dont t'ai besoin ici, crois moi. » Si elle avait du écouter sa conscience depuis son arrivée ici, elle aurait certainement fini complètement folle.  
Daryl ruminait ses pensées depuis un moment déjà, le silence régnant dans le salon. Elle était restée évasive quant à son parcours. Tout le monde avait un vécu, mais vu ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre durant leur petit accrochage, il se doutait qu'elle en avait vu bien plus que certains. Quand il détourna le regard du ciel étoilé, il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'April s'était endormie contre la baie vitrée. « Non mais.. Sérieusement ?! » Il avait prononcé cette phrase aussi doucement que le ton employé le permettait, avant de se lever et de soulever la jeune femme, passant un bras sous sa nuque, et un autre sous ses genoux. Il alla la déposer sur le lit le plus doucement possible, avant de se diriger vers le canapé, où il allait vraisemblablement passer la nuit. Il allait fermer la porte quand il entendit April se retourner dans le lit et marmonner une phrase dont il ne saisit que quelques mots. « … Raclette … Foiré' d'Mickey … » Secouant la tête, il alla s'allonger dans le canapé. « Vraiment tarée c'te putain d'gonzesse. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Et le petit sixième!_  
_Les choses sérieuses commencent à s'installer ici. Un chapitre ici plus centré sur April, avec de nouveaux personnages qui auront leur importance plus tard! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Reviews:**

**CathouxXx:** Je t'avouerai qu'écrire est en ce moment une jolie façon de procrastiner dans mes révisions... Mais je pense adopte un rythme plus lent ici, histoire de pouvoir publier ceux que j'ai d'avance pendant les partiels, et de ne laisser personne sur sa faim! Je pense EXACTEMENT la même chose. Ca me goooonfle quand je vois une fille incapable de se défendre seule et toujours compter sur le personnage masculin, dans quelque fic que ce soit! Ici Daryl et April vont plus se compléter, enfin tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres! Et je voyais les choses du même côté, si je devais essayer de me mettre à sa place, j'aurai en effet "abandonné" le groupe. Si ils avaient été de ma famille, j'aurai peut être adopté une attitude différente, mais dans ce cas il ne les connaissait pas avant l'apocalypse, et a donc eu une réaction "humaine" comme tu le dis si bien! Et tu verras bien comment notre petit chasseur va tourner! Merci de la review en tout cas!

**Soso77G:** Et cadeau, de quoi t'occuper en cette après midi (et là, j'ai l'air moins maligne si jamais tu viens du Quebec d'un coup)! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Daryl, j'ai choisi comme l'a dit CathouxXx de lui donner des réactions plus "humaines". On a tendance à le mettre sur le piedestal du héros (c'est un fandom, c'est normal ahah), mais sur le coup j'avais envie de lui donner un petit côté plus sombre. Après, il faut aussi que je justifie ce que j'ai en tête, je n'ai peut être pas assez développé ses pensées sur le coup, mais dans ma petite tête il a cherché un moment avant de se retrouver à Atlantic City. J'ai suivi, au niveau de la progression du groupe, celle des comics (l'auteur a d'ailleurs créé une page Google Maps retraçant leur trajet). Le dernier s'arrêtant en dessous de Washington DC, à Alexandria, j'ai décidé de faire un peu évoluer l'histoire. En prenant en considération le fait que Alexandria et Atlantic City ne sont pas proches à proprement parler (66h de marche, j'ai vérifié) et qu'une immense foret sépare les deux villes, il m'a semblé logique que le groupe, dans la panique, se sépare et ai du mal à se retrouver les uns les autres. En sachant que je suis l'histoire des comics, il faut également savoir que de nombreux personnages ont disparu, et que prendre la décision d'abandonner le groupe a été simplifiée. Et puis, honnêtement, en plein milieu d'une apocalypse zombie, je trouve des militaires qui me proposent la terre promise et un sauvetage digne de ce nom, je fonce, groupe de survivants ou pas! Mais ça ne reste que mon avis de fille qui préfère sauver sa peau plutôt que de risquer sa vie à retrouver des gens qui ont pas mal de chance d'être déjà morts d'ici là! Et je te rassure, le rythme arrive, lentement mais sûrement! Et merci pour le compliment, j'ai tendance à pas mal complexer sur mon style d'écriture, c'est vraiment gentil! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review :)

* * *

Entendant des bruits de vaisselle, Daryl se réveilla en grommelant. Ouvrant un œil, il constata que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Apercevant April appuyée à la baie vitrée, un mug dans les mains, il eut une envie soudaine de se jeter par cette même fenêtre. En relativisant, il ne lui restait plus que six jours à passer en sa compagnie. Avec un peu de chance, elle rendrait les choses assez faciles pour que ça passe vite. Se levant, il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine afin de se servir un café, marmonnant un « Mmmjour » au passage.

April ne pris pas la peine de répondre, le ton du survivant suggérant qu'il n'était pas près pour une conversation matinale. En l'entendant entrer dans la salle de bain, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil avant d'allumer la télévision. Il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule chaîne disponible, les programmes majoritairement composés des informations. Chaque commerce avait toujours une télévision allumée, la présence d'un flot d'informations constant avait tendance à rassurer les populations. « On va rester affalés devant un écran toute la journée ou y'a moyen de faire quelque chose d'utile ? » April sursauta, ayant presque oublié qu'elle se trouvait chez quelqu'un d'autre. Soupirant, elle s'attendit au pire tout en lui exposant le programme de la journée. « Tu es sensé aller à un groupe de parole, pendant que j'irai au travail. »

Tournant lentement la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard effaré, il répéta ces quelques mots, hachant minutieusement sa phrase. « Un . groupe . de . parole . » La jeune femme acquiesça en hochant lentement la tête, tout en restant silencieuse. « Et j'imagine que je suis obligé d'y aller ? » April eut la même réaction tandis qu'il serrait les poings, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien, et elle avait du passer par là elle aussi. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, il fronça les sourcils. « Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? » April se gratta l'arrière du crâne, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas l'apparence pour son poste. « Je suis dans la patrouille nationale. Je suis dans les missions de nettoyage et de secours sur le territoire. Je rentre à peine de mission, donc aujourd'hui je vais simplement faire mon rapport, et préparer la prochaine. » Daryl manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle, dans les missions de secours et de reconnaissance ?! Voyant qu'elle avait remarqué son regard effaré, il s'empressa de répondre. « Mais.. T'es minuscule, tu peux pas résister longtemps au mileu d'une horde... » Quel con. Si il avait eu un égo un peu moins surdimensionné, il se serait excusé. Mais un Dixon ne s'excuse jamais, c'était un fait établi. « Attends que je te mette au tapis, tu feras moins le malin gros dur. En attendant, si t'es près, on décolle maintenant. » Elle lui avait dit ça avec un sourire, semblant ne pas relever sa réflexion. Il l'en remercia mentalement, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour un énième accrochage, surtout pas de bon matin. Même si il avait l'habitude de chasser dès l'aube depuis de nombreux mois, il n'était pourtant toujours pas capable de sortir des bras de Morphée en envisageant la perspective d'une journée agréable. C'était peut être du au fait que la majorité de ses réveils avaient été du à des situations d'urgence dernièrement. Se remémorant le dernier réveil en urgence qu'il avait passé avec le groupe, il serra les poings._ Un pleur de bambin le tira du sommeil en sursaut. Reprenant ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à Rick qui montait la garde. « Tu sais que j'adore ta gamine, mais il faut vraiment qu'elle la ferme si elle veut pas ramener tous les rôdeurs du coin ! » Carol tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le bébé, sans pour autant y arriver. « Elle a faim, et on est à court de lait. Je ne peux rien faire. » Daryl ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, et se leva, en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. « Alors on fout le camp d'ici, et on évite la route. » Désignant la forêt du menton, il attendit de voir Rick hocher la tête, approuvant son idée. Plus ils évitaient les mauvaises rencontres, mieux c'était pour tout le groupe. Du moins, pour ceux qui étaient encore de ce monde._ Emboîtant le pas d'April, il secoua la tête, dans un espoir vain de faire dégager ces pensées de son esprit de la sorte.

Montrant son badge à chaque porte blindée, elle finit par arriver dans un grand bureau aux murs recouverts de cartes routières. Saluant de la tête ses coéquipiers, une voix forte la fit sursauter. « Alors Spencer, on n'est pas très matinale à ce que je vois ! » Dane, son supérieur avait le don de toujours la prendre par surprise. L'homme avait tout du parfait soldat australien. Une carrure de boxeur, des cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le blanc, et des yeux bleus perçants, capables de vous donner l'impression d'être le dernier des abrutis face à eux. Jetant un coup d'oeil perplexe à sa montre, elle vit qu'elle avait en effet... Cinq minutes de retard. « Cherche pas, c'est son survivant qui lui donne du fil à retordre ! » Fusillant Jones du regard, un grand blond bien bati aux yeux verts, elle inspecta l'amas de feuille dispersées sur la grande table centrale. « Ah, on dirait que j'ai raison... Alors, il est comment ce survivant ? » Soufflant de lassitude, elle s'assit à sa chaise en inspectant un dossier sur le nettoyage de Sydney. « Invivable, il est invivable si tu tiens absolument à être au courant de tout. » « J'ai entendu l'adjectif invivable, on parle déjà de moi de bon matin ? » April leva la tête et sourit à la nouvelle arrivante. Alex Jedediah, sa seule collègue féminine et amie. « Non, on parle de ton survivant. ». Alex haussa les sourcils, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « UN survivant ? Et il est comment ? » La regardant d'un air blasé, April retourna à son dossier en répondant. « J'viens de dire qu'il était invivable Alex... J'ai jamais rencontré de bipolaire, mais j'me demande si il en fait pas partie vu comment j'm'en suis pris plein la tronche hier.» Alex lui donna un petit coup de coude en riant. « C'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre de te retrouver avec quelqu'un qui a aussi mauvais caractère que toi. Qui sait, t'as peut être trouvé l'âme soeur! » Prenant une mine faussement outrée, elle répliqua « Oh ! Non mais j'te permets pas Jedediah ! » « Trêve de bavardages, on se met au boulot maintenant, à moins que vous ne vouliez laisser Sydney aux mains de ces enfoirés de morts vivants ! » Le ton autoritaire de Dane les fit abandonner leur interrogatoire, tandis que le petit dernier de l'équipe arrivait, pour l'énième fois, en retard. « Désolé chef, j'ai eu un accident de trottinette sur la route ! » April sourit à la phrase du jeune homme, à peine majeur, venant de faire irruption dans la salle. « Heureusement que t'es un bon tireur Adams, sans ça j't'aurai déjà envoyé en pâture à ces enfoirés ! » Alex et elle ricanèrent quelques secondes avant de revenir à leur dossier, le regard de Dane les intimant de la fermer sans plus tarder. Détaillant vite la carte de la ville sous ses yeux, elle pris quelques notes sur son calepin. Le mieux était certainement de débarquer de Bondi Beach, en amarrant des navettes à plusieurs endroits de la ville pour repartir en cas de pépin. La côte ainsi que la périphérie de la ville avaient déjà été nettoyées, après la mise en place de barricades infranchissables au niveau d'Ocean et d'Oxford Street. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à remonter jusqu'à l'Opéra pour repartir si ils finissaient la mission à temps. Elle estima pourtant qu'ils auraient le temps d'aller un peu plus à l'Ouest, histoire d'aller plus vite. Se reposant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses cartes annotées et à ses blocs notes. Elle avait toujours été plus douée pour ça, la tactique. C'était une simple question de logique, elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à se tirer de ses mauvaises passes ainsi, plus que par la violence. Repensant à la réflexion de Daryl, elle ne put que l'approuver. Elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une combattante, elle préférait se faufiler en envisageant toutes les situations possibles. Même si elle avait appris à se défendre, à attaquer parfois, seule et efficacement au Royaume Uni, son rôle au sein de l'équipe n'était pas celui ci. Elle déterminait les directions à prendre, les tactiques à adopter, et les autres la couvraient. Sauf situation critique, elle n'était pas une fana de la gâchette en général. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé un de ses coéquipiers perdre la vie en la protégeant. Elle savait simplement réagir au moment oppurtun.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors, le chapitre 7 est là! _

_Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé (oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce chapitre). CathouxXx, j'espère que le passage du groupe de parole te plaira!_

_Sur ce, je retourne me frotter les mains tel M Burns. Excellent._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Reviews:**

**Soso77G:** Disons juste que j'ai découvert les comics y'a pas mal de temps déjà, donc j'ai eu le temps de devenir fan avant la série, donc de me mettre à fond dans l'histoire! Et on en verra d'autres, peu parce que j'ai généralement du mal à faire une transition pour, mais il y en aura!

**CathouxXx:** Merci d'avoir fait la review qui fout dans la mouise ahahah! Tu sais, ce genre de review où si tu réponds à quoi que ce soit tu spoil toute la suite de l'histoire! Non sérieusement, l'humour pour moi, c'est un signe d'espoir. Et si l'espoir disparaît, le genre humain court à sa perte. C'est un peu ce que j'essaie de montrer! Et puis, pour ce qui est de l'inspi, je me suis retrouvée le weekend dernier avec des centaines d'idées en tête au boulot, que j'ai évidemment oublié avant de pouvoir les noter quelque part. Je me désespère parfois..

* * *

« Alors Daryl, c'est bien ça ? » Ce dernier ne pris pas la peine de répondre, acquiesçant simplement pour signifier au médiateur du groupe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait à peine jeté un regard aux autres survivants pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ils étaient craintifs, sursautaient au moindre bruit, lançaient des regards effrayés autour d'eux. Il écouta le médiateur poser des questions aux autres distraitement, jusqu'à ce que son prénom soit répété assez de fois pour attirer son attention. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard du chef de groupe, haussant un sourcil comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu la question que ce dernier lui avait posé. « Alors Daryl, d'où venez vous ? » « Comment ça d'où je viens ? » L'homme énuméra tour à tour les nationalités des survivants présents dans la pièce. Indienne, Britannique, Japonaise, Caribéenne ou bien Américaine. Il n'avait même pas considéré le fait que les habitants peuplant désormais Melbourne venaient tous des quatre coins du monde. Si les missions de secours avaient commencé plusieurs mois auparavant, et que la majorité des survivants se trouvaient dans cette même ville, les chances étaient faibles qu'il puisse un jour retrouver son groupe. « Comment avez vous fait pour survivre ? » Se renfrognant à la question, il répondit d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre ? Y'a plus à survivre ici nan ? » Le médiateur eut un sourire apaisant qui fut loin d'avoir l'effet escompté sur le chasseur. « Etiez-vous seul ? » Face au manque évident de réponse de l'homme, le médiateur surenchéri. « Vous défendiez-vous avec une arme à feu ? » La question provoqua une semi indignation dans l'esprit du chasseur. « Pour rameuter tous les rôdeurs et les tarés du coin ? C'est pas d'la survie ça, c'est du suicide. » L'homme lui faisant face eut un sourire surpris avant de hocher lentement la tête. « La survie.. C'était le plus important à vos yeux ? » « Pas aux votres ? » Daryl ne comprenait même pas l'utilité de la question. « C'était toujours moins morbide que de finir par manger son ancien patron. » Son trait d'humour noir fit tressaillir les autres survivants. Si en plus d'être asocial, il adoptait le niveau humoristique d'April, le vie en société lui serait formellement interdite d'ici quelques années. A la fin de la session, le médiateur le retint dans la salle, arborant un sourire figé, laissant entendre qu'il avait une proposition à lui faire.

Appuyé dos à la porte, Daryl sondait les yeux du médiateur sans pouvoir y déceler quoique ce soit. « Alors monsieur Dixon. J'aimerai vous faire passer quelques tests, avec votre accord bien entendu. » Il affichait un sourire rassurant, tactique de psy pour amadouer les gens. Daryl les connaissait bien, ses professeurs l'ayant envoyé parler à des dizaines d'entre eux pendant toute sa scolarité. « Quel genre de tests ? ». L'homme lui sourit de plus belle avant de continuer. « Rien de bien grave, de simples tests physiques et psychiatriques. » Fronçant les sourcils, il restait perplexe. Les codes étaient différents dans cette nouvelle société, et il se promis de penser à demander à April ce qui en retournait vraiment. Voyant que le médiateur attendait une réponse, il hocha légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Si vous voulez. J'peux partir maintenant ? Y'a ma baby-sitter qui m'attend. » Il entendit un petit rire suivi d'une approbation avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois sorti du batiment, il sonda la foule présente avant de repérer la blonde au loin, fumant une cigarette. Il mit quelques minutes à être certain que c'était bien elle. April s'était apparemment changée, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon stricte, et elle portait une combinaison bleue, ainsi que des rangers. Il devait avouer qu'elle semblait plus capable de faire manger la poussière à des zombies que le matin même. S'approchant d'elle, les mains dans les poches, elle ne le remarqua qu'en écrasant sa cigarette par terre. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle le sermonna précautionneusement. « Tu sais, j'comprends que tu sois pas très bavard, mais t'as le droit de signaler ta présence hein. » Elle rit au grognement que lui adressa Daryl en guise de réponse. « Quoique t'as du passer ta journée à parler, c'était pas trop dur ? » Elle avait posé la question sur le ton de l'humour, et même si elle ne se l'avouerait pas, la réponse l'intéressait. Daryl avait beau être le mec le plus caractériel qu'elle ai jamais rencontré, il n'en était pas mauvais pour autant. Un bon nombre de gens l'aurait laissé dormir contre la fenêtre, ou déposée sur le canapé avant d'aller prendre le lit. Il avait pourtant pris soin de ne pas la réveiller en la transportant jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait tendance à penser qu'il agissait de manière si agressive pour une bonne raison. Manque de confiance en lui, peur, asociabilité ? Peut être les trois en même temps, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle s'était mise au défi d'arriver à le savoir. Au mieux elle y arriverait, au pire ça l'occuperait.

Daryl pris la parole, la tirant de ses rêveries. « Justement, j'voulais te demander un truc. » Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, en direction de l'appartement. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle se pinça les lèvres, attendant qu'il continue. « A ton groupe là.. Le mec veut que je passe des tests psy et physiques... Ca veut dire quoi au juste ? » April se figea quelques instants, le dévisageant avant de reprendre sa route, résolument silencieuse. « Attends, quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ce regard là ? » La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ils ne manquaient pas de culot, de vouloir lui proposer ça, à peine arrivé. D'une petite voix, le regard fixe vers l'horizon, elle lâcha : « Ca veut dire qu'ils veulent te renvoyer dehors. Ni plus ni moins. » Elle avait aussi eu à passer ces tests, pourtant plus tardivement que lui. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas assez de troupes pour décontaminer le pays entier, en en faisant elle-même partie. Mais la cruauté du geste, ne même pas lui laisser le temps de s'habituer au calme de la ville lui retournait l'estomac. « Me renvoyer dehors ? » Tournant le regard vers lui, elle se rendit aussitôt compte, aux sourcils froncés de l'homme, qu'elle s'était certainement mal exprimée. « Non non, pas dehors comme ça ! Dehors comme... Comme quand moi ils m'envoient dehors. » Les sourcils haussés cette fois ci, Daryl ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle proposition. Il ne savait pas réellement si accepter cette dernière d'entrée le ferait passer pour un taré, mais il n'hésita pas pour répondre. « J'le ferai. »

April se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais... Tu, tu viens à peine d'arriver. » « Et alors ? J'ai aucune envie de me la couler douce ici. Ca a jamais été mon truc. » La jeune femme siffla entre ses dents, tout en rentrant dans l'immeuble. « De toute façon, tu n'as pas encore pas passé les tests. Si ça se trouve, ils ne te retiendront même pas. » Daryl serra les poings au ton détaché, voire condescendant de la blonde. « Pourquoi, parce que tu penses que j'en suis pas capable ? » S'énervant un peu plus à son manque de réponse, il continua. « Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? J'croyais que la surveillance rapprochée ne durait que le temps d'une nuit ! » Levant les yeux au ciel à l'agressivité du survivant, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'être prudente dans ses paroles. Après une journée de travail, elle était plus concentrée sur sa migraine que sur sa bonne entente avec ce dernier. « Te fais pas de films superman, j'ai oublié mon portable chez toi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. » Soufflant bruyamment, il la suivit à l'intérieur de l'appartement en attendant le départ de la jeune-femme avec de plus en plus d'impatience.


	8. Chapter 8

Et coucou! Bon, j'ai eu queeeeeelques soucis, donc pas de publications pendant un mois. Je suis désolééééééééée, je vous fais des bisous d'amour du love, et j'espère que ce chapitre m'excusera un minimum.

**Reviews:**

**Soso77G:** Jamais muhahaha! Non si, ça devrait arriver dans quelques chapitres... Mais je n'en dis pas plus!

**CathouxXx:** C'est à dire qu'il valait mieux que ça arrive vite... Je me vois très mal écrire quinze chapitres sur Daryl va au supermarché, Daryl va au groupe de parole, Daryl croise April dans la rue, etc, etc... Mramaw c'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis lààààà! J'espère que ce chapitre/pause dans le récit te plaira aussi!

* * *

April s'était ruée à l'intérieur de l'appartement, cherchant désespérément son portable. Si on le lui avait fait remarquer, elle aurait certainement répondu qu'un appel manqué pouvait signer son arrêt de mort en cas de contamination. Mais elle n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle avait en réalité une envie plus que pressante de fuir Daryl. Elle avait besoin, à la fin de la journée, de se retrouver seule, au calme. Donc, sans quelqu'un pour lui envoyer des piques toutes les cinq minutes. L'ayant retrouvé sous un des coussins du canapé, elle allait ouvrir la porte quand une alarme retentit, la faisant frissonner. Sans perdre de temps, elle détourna le regard vers le scanner, se dandinant nerveusement. « Faites que ce soit un isolé, faites que ce soit un isolé, faites que ce soit un isolé... »

« C'est quoi ce bordel?! » Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Daryl. Se retournant vers lui, elle fit la moue avant de répondre. « Un infecté a été détecté quelque part. » Elle vit l'homme tressaillir, avant de reprendre ses explications. « Soit quelqu'un du secteur s'est fait mordre, et auquel cas on reste enfermés ici pendant un petit moment. Soit on a affaire à un isolé, quelqu'un de décédé dans son logement de fonction, et qui s'est réveillé avec son humanité en moins. » Soupirant, elle se retourna vers le scanner avant de ressentir un immense soulagement en voyant la mention **ISOLE** clignoter sur l'écran. « Bon, du coup on fait quoi main... » La fin de sa phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge face à April dégainant son portable, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Il lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tout en grommelant « Putain d'gonzesse même pas capable d'te répondre, la prochaine fois elle pourra toujours crever pour dormir dans un pieu, elle f'ra sa nuit par terre! » Se servant un whisky, il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant April s'exciter contre son interlocuteur. « Mais tu crois quoi, que je vais rester là, à rien foutre jusqu'à demain? ... Mais c'est à trois appartements de celui dans lequel je suis! Et vous allez envoyer une équipe pour faire le nettoyage, alors que tu sais TRES BIEN que je peux le faire seule? ... Non mais je rêve! Ouvre moi la porte d'entrée de l'appartement 3 du onzième! Ne me prends pas pour une courge, je sais que tu peux le faire à distance! ... Quoi?! Il n'est pas question que je reste à me tourner les pouces jusqu'à demain! ... Mais j'en ai rien à cirer de la mesure de quarantaine, je veux.. » Daryl l'observa relever les yeux vers lui, bouche bée. « Il m'a raccroché au nez.. J'y crois pas, il m'a raccroché au nez! » Levant les yeux au ciel, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. « Si seulement je pouvais te faire ça, physiquement parlant. »

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répliquer. « Il a dit quoi l'abruti de redneck?! » « L'abruti de redneck a dit qu'il aimerait bien que, de temps en temps, tu la fermes. Parce que ta voix criarde d'hystérique mal baisée commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. » On aurait presque pu voir des éclairs fuser de leurs yeux respectifs. « J'préfère être un putain d'hystérique mal baisée qu'un consanguin zoophile n'ayant jamais eu d'autres rapports que ceux qu'il a eu avec sa chèvre! » « Et moi j'préfèrerai encore me taper une chèvre que de devoir t'entendre brailler comme une truie toute la journée! » Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de rage, April s'avança de Daryl à grands pas avant de lever la main pour lui mettre une claque. Ce dernier retint pourtant sa main à hauteur de son visage, lui tordant légèrement le poignet avant de l'entendre réprimer un gémissement de douleur. L'homme rapprocha son visage de celui de la petite blonde avant de clore la discussion. « Ne joue pas avec moi, tu perdras forcément. » April lui lança un regard furibond, avant de dégager son poignet de son emprise. « T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Daryl. » Se retournant, elle fonça dans la salle de bain, lui lançant un regard avant de claquer la porte « Et ne viens pas me chercher! » Ne trouvant aucune répartie, Daryl récupéra son verre en criant « TRES BIEN », avant d'entendre les mêmes mots sortir de la salle de bain. Soupirant, il alla s'installer en face de la baie vitrée, essayant de faire abstraction de l'alarme résonnant toujours dans l'immeuble. « Putain d'gonzesse. »

Il en avait vu, des femmes fortes ces derniers mois. Michonne, Andrea, Maggie... Mais elles l'étaient devenues après l'épidémie. Il avait vu leur résistance, leur agressivité s'amenuiser à chaque instant de répis. Daryl n'avait donc pas réussi à perdre les idées machistes, voire patriarcales que son frère Merle avait pu lui mettre dans la tête. _Après un énième cri, puis finalement un claquement de porte, Daryl avait passé la tête par la chambre de Merle, inquiet quant à ce qu'il risquait d'apercevoir. Soulagé à la vision de son frère, seul, fumant une cigarette allongé sur son lit. « Pourquoi tes copines partent toujours en criant ? » Merle eut un rire gras, avant de se redresser et de froncer les sourcils. « Ecoute moi bien p'tit frère, j'vais t'expliquer c'que c'est qu'une gonzesse, et vaut mieux qu'tu t'en souviennes. Crier, elles savent faire que ça ces hystéros. Une nana, faut que ça soit cadrée. C'est comme un mioche, tu plantes des limites, ça a besoin d'une bonne claque pour se calmer. Une femme correcte, c'est une femme qui se tait, qui t'fait bien la bouffe, et qui suce bien. * » _Daryl s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier. Dans sa petite bourgade natale, il n'avait en effet pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer une fille qui avait dérogé au mode de pensée de son ainé. Il avait certes été perturbé après l'épidémie, mais d'actuellement se retrouver face à une femme lui tenant tête comme le faisait April le déstabilisait totalement. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître être du même avis que Merle sur tous les sujets de société, mais il avait toujours plus ou moins eu le pouvoir sur les femmes qu'il fréquentait. Il se refusait à ressentir le moindre sentiment amoureux, chose qu'on lui avait toujours présenté comme une faiblesse. Il était conscient de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur les femmes, sans pour autant en avoir profité à chaque fois. Il avait même fait tout l'inverse avec Carol. Il éprouvait même une profonde affection envers elle, sans pour autant ressentir de l'amour. Carol avait une certaine douceur, une patience lui rappelant sa mère. Daryl avait mis un certain temps à parvenir à cette déduction, à force de méditations, de réfléxions sur le sujet. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre pour sa vie, il avait bien assez de temps pour réfléchir. Avalant une lampée de whisky, il soupira. Dieu seul savait où était Carol en ce moment même. Toujours en vie, six pieds sous terre, ou bien en train d'arpenter la Géorgie en grognant. Cette dernière idée le fit grimacer. Il était certain qu'elle était toujours en vie, il le sentait, dans ses tripes.

* * *

*"Et une bonne féministe est une féministe morte." Bon, le monologue de Merle n'est absolument pas à prendre au premier degré (enfin dans la texte si, mais ne pensez pas que je pense la même chose, just sayin.) Je sais qu'il est assez cru, mais je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai déjà entendu. Voilà voilà.


End file.
